Parallel Optics and Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) are two optical communications techniques that enable increased bandwidth density in communications systems. In Parallel Optics, multiple optical data signals are transmitted along a multi-fiber ribbon, with a single optical signal being transmitted in each fiber. In WDM, multiple optical data signals are combined and transmitted along a single optical fiber, with each optical signal being carried on a different wavelength. In Parallel WDM (PWDM), the two techniques are combined by transmitting multiple optical wavelengths through each fiber of a parallel fiber ribbon.
A need exists for a compact and inexpensive device, for example, to implement PWDM in order to combine and transmit multiple optical signals.